This invention relates generally to a console for housing equipment such as audio equipment. In particular, the invention relates to a method and kit for extending a console to form a unitary extended console for housing additional equipment.
Many different types of equipment are used in recording and staging music and other sound or visual related presentations (e.g., theatrical performances, sports events, and news broadcasts). This equipment may include multi-channel audio mixers, amplifiers, graphic equalizers, video recording and playback devices, ancillary computer equipment, as well as other stage and studio equipment. Special consoles frequently are used to house the equipment. One such console is a 90 Series Mainframe sold by Argosy Console, Inc. of Osage Beach, Miss. The various equipment is placed in the console so it is organized in a compact unit which gives the equipment a neat and professional appearance. The console also protects the equipment from damage and presents it for convenient use. However, as more equipment is needed and used, more console space is required to house the equipment. In the past, separate consoles frequently were used to house the equipment which no longer fit in a single console. In addition, auxiliary tables sometimes were set up to the sides of the console to hold the equipment. However, these alternatives detracted from the appearance of the console. Further, when auxiliary tables were used, the equipment was exposed and thus more susceptible to damage. To overcome these disadvantages, some users replaced the original console with a longer console. However, discarding the original console was wasteful and not cost effective.